


Hagamos el amor

by Serenity_Usagi



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9866987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity_Usagi/pseuds/Serenity_Usagi
Summary: Un pequeño One shot con la mezcla de un song fic "Hagamos el amor" es mi versión de lo que sucedió en el capitulo 19 en la versión Crystal... Haz el amor conmigo, no es nada malo se mezclará lo dulce con lo salado...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos esta es una pequeña versión que hice, los personajes no son mios son de Naoko Takeuchi y esto lo hago sin animo de lucro.

La relación entre ellos estaba estancada Mamoru deseaba dar el siguiente paso pero no se sentía capaz, no sabía cómo su hermosa novia reaccionaría y sin contar que en los últimos días Usako estaba alterada, todo le molestaba en especial cuando se trataba de Chibiusa.

Usagi tenía que entender que era una niña y que me sentía en la obligación de cuidarla sin importar lo que pasara, ellas dos son lo más importante en mi vida porque le es están difícil de entender, no puedo dejarla así cuando veo que está sufriendo y llorando por su mamá.- salgo de la habitación después de haber apagado la luz- debo de hablar con Usagi, hacerla recapacitar.

\-- Mamo-chan… últimamente has estado pensando mucho en Chibiusa.

Sus palabras me toman por sorpresa, por qué lo dices Usako, si tan sólo supieras lo que realmente deseo.

Busco en tu piel la tormenta  
y los rayos  
el huracán de tu cuerpo  
desbocado

 

\-- ¿Es linda Chibiusa?... Chibiusa te quiere ¿lo sabes?

\-- ¿De qué estás hablando?-- como se te ocurre decir eso Usako, si tan solo lo supieras-- ¡todavía está en la escuela primaria!-- si tan sólo supieras lo que realmente deseo decirte.

Haz el amor conmigo  
no es nada malo  
se mezclará lo dulce  
con lo salado

\-- ¡ La edad no tiene nada que ver ! A pesar de su tamaño… es una chica, ¿ no?

El oírte decir eso sólo hace que desee besarte y sacar esas ideas de tu loca cabeza, has dicho eso que tanto rondaba tu cabeza y tu cara está totalmente roja, aunque no lo creas te ves hermosa.

Hagamos el amor  
Tu pasión vergonzosa  
se te escapa  
de las manos

\-- Lo siento. Por alguna razón yo… Es extraño, esa pequeñita… me pone celosa. Mamo-chan, por favor ¿ Puedo quedarme un poco más? Por favor.

Usako si tan sólo supieras hace cuanto deseo tenerte en mi casa una vez más, la primera vez no cuenta tú te habías desmayado y yo sólo puede verte dormir… pero ahora mis deseos son otros, te necesito, te deseo y no sabes cuánto.

yo beso tus caderas calurosas  
con mis labios  
Haz el amor conmigo  
no es nada malo

El verte pedirme que te deje quedar rompe con todos mis miedos, lo único que deseo es tenerte entre mis brazos y eso hago, te abrazo por la espalda, mi brazo está por encima de tu pecho y mi mano llega hasta tu hombro y otro mi brazo a traviesa a la altura de tus caderas y dejo que mi mano se deposite al inicio de tu muslo. Tus brazos rozan los míos y siento como tiemblas, estas nerviosa lo sé.

ni tu saldrás herida  
ni yo dañado  
Si solo con mirarnos  
nos deseamos

 

\--Siempre soy… tan insegura.

Tus brazos ahora cubren los míos, tus manos están sobre las mías y siento tu respiración sin decir nada los dos sabemos el deseo que en este momento nos une.

nos comemos con los ojos  
siempre los dos  
amándonos

\-- Quédate conmigo… no te vayas.

Es todo lo que necesito oír de ti -- Usako yo siento lo mismo… siempre quiero estar a tu lado y protegerte.- te siento temblar y nuestras manos se entrelazan y bajo mi cabeza, busco tus labios necesito besarte.

Hagamos el amor  
hagamos el amor  
hagamos el amor

 

Mamoru la acostó en el piso y rozó sus labios con las puntas de los dedos como si los estuviera memorizando, saboreándolos, luego suavemente separó los labios y los cubrió con los suyos. Usagi estaba completamente desprevenida para la pasión de su beso, este era demandante, caliente, dulce y su lengua rozaba contra la suya saboreándola antes de explorar cada centímetro de su boca.

 

Usagi temblaba mientras Mamoru saboreaba su paladar, mientras su lengua lanzaba a través de ella dardos de placer, solo era capaz de enterrar sus manos en su pelo suave y gemir mientras la lamía y mordisqueaba hasta que estuvo casi inconsciente de placer, nunca había experimentado nada parecido a esto.

Usako tenía los ojos cerrados pero sabía exactamente como se sentía su respiración entrecortada era suficiente, el tenerla así fue suficiente para que Mamoru se hiciera para atrás y buscar la manera de quitarle ese vestido rosa y al mismo tiempo quería que esta noche durara pero aún más quería pasar toda la noche sosteniéndola.

Le quitó el vestido a fin de poder mirar su cuerpo de saborear su piel pálida y tentadora, Usagi contuvo el aliento mientras observaba como Mamoru contemplaba su cuerpo y su mirada era tan ardiente que sentía que la quemaba.

Mamoru se movió para quitarse los pantalones Usagi solo pudo tragar mientras lo veía erecto y duro por ella, su piel blanca espolvoreada con vello negro era la vista más increíblemente masculina que ella alguna vez había contemplado, él era hermoso, su príncipe.

 

Colocó su cuerpo a través del de ella y la recogió entre sus brazos, su peso era delicioso. Usagi cerró los ojos y solo dejó que el poder y la fuerza la inundaran mientras sentía su cuerpo duro, masculino con cada centímetro del suyo.

Mamoru luchó por respirar, la sensación de su cuerpo caliente contra el de él era la sensación más increíble que alguna vez había conocido, las manos de Usagi vagaban por su espalda desnuda mientras él miraba esos ojos que lo calentaban.

 

La besó suavemente, tomando su labio superior y chupándolo tiernamente mientras saboreaba la miel de su boca, Usagi gimió mientras Mamoru rompía su beso y seguía con sus labios y su lengua el camino desde su garganta hasta su pecho. Ella sentía su dura erección contra su muslo, ardiente e íntimo, y la hizo temblar.

Mamoru ahuecó su pecho suavemente en su mano mientras envolvía su lengua alrededor de su pezón endurecido, chupando y pellizcando delicadamente, Usagi acunó su cabeza en sus manos y lo observó mientras gemía con dicha, la miraba como si su cuerpo fuera ambrosia para él, se tomó todo el tiempo para saborear cada centímetro de su piel la cual fue lamida y tentada, saboreada y saciada. Era como si no pudiera obtener lo suficiente de ella.

 

La cabeza de Mamoru se sumergió en su dulce esencia y sintió a Usagi en sus brazos, gruñó mientras lamía y mordía cada centímetro de carne deliciosa y escuchaba sus murmullos de placer, ella era el sustento que necesitaba para vivir.

Usagi gritó mientras Mamoru separaba sus muslos y la tomaba en su boca, ella no podía hablar o respirar mientras el placer atormentaba todo su cuerpo, cada lamida, cada tierna chupada, enviaba una oleada de agudo éxtasis a través de ella.

Su corazón latía a gran velocidad, bajó la mirada para verlo allí entre sus muslos. Él mantenía los ojos cerrados y su cara mostraba que él obtenía tanto placer en saborearla como ella en ser saboreada, abrió más las piernas, otorgándole más acceso mientras enterraba la mano en su pelo sedoso. Mamoru se rió contra ella, enviando otro estremecimiento de placer a través de ella.

Ella gimió profundamente en su garganta.

Mamoru deslizó sus dedos dentro de ella, rodeando el lugar donde ella palpitaba con dolorosa necesidad de él, se tomó su tiempo con ella, y en todo momento su cuerpo ardió con pequeños temblores de placer.  
El éxtasis aumentaba y aumentaba hasta que ella no lo pudo aguantar más. Su nombre se derramó de sus labios mientras ella se corría por primera vez.

 

\-- Por Favor… Mamoru

 

Reptó sobre su cuerpo lamiendo y mordiendo a su camino mientras su cuerpo se sonrojaba con el de ella, ahuecó su cara entre sus manos y luego la besó profunda y apasionadamente. Usagi gimió mientras él colocaba la rodilla entre sus muslos, haciéndola temblar con expectación.

La cabeza de Mamoru zumbaba con el perfume y el sabor de Usagi, la suavidad de sus extremidades sedosas acariciaba las de él, nada podría sentirse mejor que sus manos deslizándose por su espalda hasta ahuecarlas en su trasero y presionándolo más cerca de ella, nada sonaba mejor que su nombre en sus labios mientras se corría por él otra vez.

 

Se echó para atrás ligeramente a fin de poder mirarla mientras le separaba más las piernas, esto era lo que él quería, a ella, salvaje y mojada debajo de él sentirla cubriéndolo hasta quedar ciego de éxtasis.

Quería verle la cara mientras la penetraba, quería ver si se lamentaba en permitirle hacer eso, preparándose para lo peor, sostuvo su mirada y se deslizó profundamente en el calor aterciopelado de su cuerpo, su cabeza se tambaleó ante el placer que le produjo, por el placer de ella.

Usagi gimió, arqueando la espalda mientras se agarraba firmemente a sus hombros, esto era lo que ambos deseaban, sus ojos estaban encendidos con pasión y con otras emociones tiernas que hacían que la deseara más.

Usagi no podía respirar mientras lo sentía duro y palpitante dentro de ella, había tratado de imaginar cómo sería tenerlo a él en su interior incontables veces, pero nada la había preparado para esta realidad, para las sensaciones que estaban despertando.

La embistió despacio y suavemente como si quisiera que este momento durara, como si estar dentro de ella fuese suficiente para él, Usagi envolvió sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas y levantó la mirada para contemplarlo mientras él bajaba la suya hacia ella, era tan increíble, sentirlo dentro y encima de ella, adoraba el placer de su peso y la expresión de su cara al mirarla.

Mamoru cerró sus ojos mientras saboreaba sentirla debajo de él mientras sus manos tocaban su cara, a su vez descendió sobre ella para poder mordisquear la carne blanda de su cuello, su oreja, sintiendo los escalofríos que bajaban recorriéndole el cuerpo.

 

Usagi había sentido esos mismos escalofríos y la única manera que encontró para responder a esa sensación fue con un abrazo, ese abrazo lo traspasó de una forma como nunca antes, algo dentro de él pareció romperse y explotó, abrumándolo con ternura y calor, se enterró profundamente en su interior mientras se corría por ella.

Usagi se mordió los labios mientras sentía su clímax, él se estremeció entre sus brazos, ella sonrió mientras lo acercaba más y besaba su hombro.

Mamoru yacía sobre ella, débil y agotado, su cuerpo todavía unido al suyo. Él no quería moverse, no podía, su contacto era sublime pero era más que eso no había palabras para explicarlo.

 

Usagi cerró los ojos mientras Mamoru acariciaba con la nariz su cuello otra vez, ella movió sus piernas arriba y abajo de las de él, acunándolo con su cuerpo mientras peinaba con su mano su pelo de ébano. Él se hizo para atrás ligeramente para clavar los ojos en ella con asombro, estaba tan contenta que hubiese hecho esto esta noche, bajó la cabeza para besarla otra vez, ella inspiró su perfume, bebió de la ternura de sus labios.

ya llegaría la mañana…

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado


End file.
